Just a Kiss
by Prince-Of-Mirkwood
Summary: Alec Lightwood is summoned to the High Warlock of Brooklyn's apartment but what will it exactly cost him to find out what the Warlock wants? Malec, boyxboy REVIEWS PLEASE 3


**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Sadly. If I did there would be so much more Malec in the series. But Cassandra Clare is still amazing.**

Alec stormed into the room, his piercing blue eyes fixed on the warlock who was regarding him with a soft smirk.

"My, my Alec. Is that really the way you were taught to enter somebody's home?" Alec glared up at the warlock and pulled out a pink slip of paper from his black military jacket.

"What," he growled, "is the meaning of this?"

"Ah, I see you got my message." Magnus winked, his hair sparkling in the low light. However Alec didn't seem to share the same amusement.

"Do you have ANY idea what I was in the middle of? Now thanks to you I'll have to wait a while entire week before I get the chance again."

"I have a pretty good idea actually." Magnus replied, causing Alec's eyebrows to shoot upwards. "I'm seeing you lusting after that arrogant blonde whilst he's helping you train, when honestly, we both know you don't need it and would much rather be here with me, but you can't let yourself believe that, so instead you direct your feelings to a straight jerk." A flush flew across the Shadowhunter's cheeks and he looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"You didn't have to say it like that y'know." He mumbled quietly, playing with the hem of his sweater, a habit Magnus had noticed Alec did when he was nervous.

"You wouldn't have listened to me otherwise. And you don't know I'm right Alec. I know you." The last 3 words caused Alec's heart to momentarily stutter. Magnus did know him. But he didn't know how shallow he was. He liked guys for the way they looked because he knew full well he'd never have a chance. He was gross. Unnatural. Shaking the thoughts from his head he glanced up through his onyx bands to face the familiarity of the warlock. Those glittery cat eyes, that smooth angular jaw line, those slightly plumped lips, everything about him was perfect. He was beautiful inside and out. Maybe Magnus did have a bitchy side, but it was only shown if it was necessary. He sighed, defeated. He was here now and by the time he got back to the Institute Jace would have probably moved on trying to act all heroic to show off to Clary.

"Fine whatever," Alec waved a hand exasperated, "I'm here now. What's up?" Magnus' eyes glinted mischievously,

"Knowing will cost you." Alec blinked confused.

"What? I'm not paying you to find out. I'm not made of money y'know." Magnus smirked, wrapping his slender arms around Alec's small frame.

"I wasn't suggesting money." He breathed lightly, causing shivers to run down Alec's back.

"T-Then what are you suggesting?" Alec stammered, regretting the tremor in his voice. Get a grip Alec, he mentally told himself. Magnus leaned in, inches away from the younger boy's mouth, a smile playing at the end of his lips.

"A kiss." He whispered, loud enough for Alec to just hear him. The Shadowhunter paused, his heart beating loudly against his chest. He'd never kissed Magnus before. In all the other times he had fooled around with the warlock, Magnus had started it and ended it perfectly, centuries of experience putting any try of his to shame.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Alec cringed at the words he was forcing out of his mouth. He liked Magnus. He really did. But he'd never be enough for the warlock. Someday he would grow old and die, forever hanging onto the thought that Magnus loved him, whilst the other stayed young and 19 forever. He began to move slightly against Magnus' arms, trying to free himself. Once realising what he was doing the warlock interlocked his fingers together, keeping Alec between him with no means of escape.

"What if I make it a good idea?" He purred meeting the baby blue orbs that belonged to the confused owner. Alec blushed in return and tore his eyes away from the sparkling prince in front of him.

"Like you could." He scoffed in return, trying to gain some composure. He heard the warlock laugh silently to himself,

"Oh so stubborn. That's what I love about you Lightwoods." Leaning forward Magnus licked Alec's pale neck causing him to jump at the sudden movement and push himself against the warlock.

"W-What are you doing?" He heard the boy exclaim, shock laced through his words.

"Changing your mind." Magnus replied easily, once again returning his tongue to the skin that was held before him. Kissing the sensitive spot behind Alec's ear he heard the other make a small noise before biting down on his lip to stop himself from embarrassing himself. Smiling against the Lightwood's neck he raised his hands to push the younger boy against his torso, "Oh Alec, I do love you." Not hearing or feeling any reply, Magnus looked up at Alec's face, confusion in his eyes searching for an answer. Instead of the comforting reply of 'I love you too' he met Alec's quivering eyes which held all emotions mixed into one. "Uh, you oka-"

However Magnus didn't have time to finish before the young Shadowhunter leant upwards and pressed his lips against the others, capturing him completely off guard. He smiled at the gentleness of the kiss and lead Alec's hands around his waist, where they belonged in moments like this. Returning his own hands back to Alec's hips, he pushed deeper against him, showing Alec he wanted more. Taking that into consideration Alec opened his mouth ever so slightly and let the warlock's tongue in, allowing him to explore the cavern that was his mouth. He tasted like strawberries, a taste that enticed the warlock and set his taste-buds on fire. He craved more of Alec Lightwood. He heard himself moan against the younger boy but he didn't care, Alec was his and always would be. He didn't care if he believed he loved Jace Wayland, Magnus would show Alec exactly what he wanted which would be himself. Flicking his tongue against the roof of the mouth that belonged to the Shadowhunter he felt Alec clutch onto his leather top, a face that was literally begging for more. But enough was enough. Removing himself from Alec's lips he faced the face of disappointment and he smirked.

"Have I changed your mind yet?" Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed the warlock back by his collar, eyebrows raised seductively.

"Oh you know it."

**Isn't Alec cute when he's all naive? Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this and please review because I'd love to know what you thought and other scenarios you may want to write with this pairing. I may try some M rated stuff later.**


End file.
